


practicing vs. resting

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Jaehyun is sick, Jibeom being the sweet boyfriend that he is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: "Wake me up when I need to practice?" Jaehyun asked with his puppy eyes. Jibeom sighed, how could someone be that cute even when he was sick? This world was not fair.(Or in which Jaehyun was sick and Jibeom tried to make him stay in bed)
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	practicing vs. resting

"Jaehyun, you're sick, you need to rest," Jibeom said, emphasizing every word. His hands were on Jaehyun's shoulder while his eyes stare directly into his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"This is just a simple cold, Jibeom. I'll be fine after a while," Jaehyun said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, it's simple cold that will worsen if you don't rest your body."  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"The tournament is near, I can't afford not to go to the practice."  
  
Jibeom sighed, he went back to the kitchen to grab the soup he made as soon as he woke up to whimpering Jaehyun which only means that his boyfriend was sick. He gave the soup to Jaehyun who still sat on the dining table with a tense body as if he was ready to fight Jibeom.  
  
"Eat this, drink the medicine, and rest. You said it yourself, this is just a simple cold. You need to rest to feel better."  
  
"But I have a class in an hour."  
  
"Don't go to class."  
  
"But--"  
  
Before Jaehyun could give him yet another argument, Jibeom said, "you said you want to practice. By resting and not going to class, you'll feel better for practice."  
  
Jaehyun pouted, but he grabbed the soup and started to eat it.  
  
Jibeom sighed. He loved his boyfriend along with his ambition, but sometimes, it could be too much and dangerous.  
  
Jaehyun was part of the basketball team and he had been practicing non-stop even when the practice was over. On top of that, he was also a bit ambitious with his classes. The man could stay up all night to do his assignments which due in a few days. Endless practice and sleepless nights were more than a good combo to make one sick. It was only a matter of time until Jaehyun was sick, and that time finally came.  
  
But of course, Jaehyun was stubborn and to make him stay in bed was a hard thing to do.  
  
After Jaehyun was finish eating and drinking his medicine, Jibeom practically dragged his boyfriend to their room. He laid him on the bed and covered his body with a blanket.  
  
"Rest. Do you want me to stay here or go to class?"  
  
Jaehyun frowned. "I'm not a baby, I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to stay."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Sshhh ... just go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Wake me up when I need to practice?" Jaehyun asked with his puppy eyes. Jibeom sighed, _how could someone be that cute even when he was sick? This world was not fair._  
  
Jibeom nodded. "Yeah."  
  
After making sure that Jaehyun went to sleep, Jibeom went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He spent the rest of the day to catch up with his assignments that he hadn't done yet. Jaehyun was still sleeping soundlessly in their bedroom. He only woke up to the bedroom and went to sleep again. It was what he needed. To rest.  
  
When the clock hit three pm, when Jaehyun was supposed to go practice, Jibeom stood beside their bed and watched sleeping Jaehyun. His boyfriend looked so peaceful and at ease. Jibeom decided that he couldn't wake him up.  
  
Jibeom called Jaehyun's teammate to inform them that his boyfriend was sick and went to the kitchen to prepare for early dinner. Since Jaehyun hadn't wake up and eaten his lunch, the man must be hungry.  
  
It was six pm when Jaehyun was finally wake up. He looked freshen up and his face was no longer pale.  
  
"You didn't wake me up!" Jaehyun yelled once he realized the time. " Which part of I have to go to practice that you don't understand?"  
  
Jibeom sighed. He walked to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "You're sleeping and you look so peaceful. I can't wake you up. I already called Donghyun and he said that it's okay and you need to rest so you can go to the tournament with a hundred percent energy."  
  
"But--"  
  
"What Donghyun said is right. If you push yourself, you can't go to the tournament. Do you want that?"  
  
Jaehyun pouted. "I hate you."  
  
Jibeom chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's temple.  
  
"Don't kiss me, you'll get sick."  
  
"I won't. You know I never get sick."  
  
Jaehyun pouted even more. "That's not fair."  
  
"Now now, let's eat! You haven't eaten anything. Your tummy is empty," Jibeom said while tapping Jaehyun's stomach.  
  
Jaehyun slapped his hand. "Ya! I'm not a baby."  
  
Jibeom laughed. "Said that to yourself!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end this T.T


End file.
